This invention relates to an extinguisher to be installed in an automobile which is effective for extinguishing fire burning from the engine of the automobile.
In case of traffic accident, the engine of the automobiles involved sometimes catch fire. As a precaution against this kind of dangerous situation, miniature extinguishers are often stored in automobiles. Referring to FIG. 1, such an extinguisher (A) includes a push-button type switch (B), a safety lock (C) and a spray-opening (D). In a situation where the safety lock (C) is not removed from the extinguisher (A), the switch (B) cannot be depressed. In use, referring to FIG. 2, the safety lock (C) is first pulled away from the extinguisher (A) so that the switch (B) can be depressed, thereby spraying the high-pressure gaseous helium in the extinguisher (A) from the opening (D). Normally, the extinguisher (A) is placed in the trunk of an automobile or under the driver's seat of the same. When an automobile is involved in a traffic accident, either the occupants or the extinguisher (A) in the automobile may be stuck inside the automobile as a result of the damage to the body thereof. In a case where the engine of an automobile is on fire due to a traffic accident, if the occupants in the automobile cannot gain access to either the extinguisher (A), or the engine, because the automobile body is damaged, the extinguisher (A) cannot be used to extinguish the fire in the engine.